


Cover Art: The Gathering of Stones

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover Art for Sapphicsarah's fic, "The Gathering of Stones".





	Cover Art: The Gathering of Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicsarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicsarah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gathering of Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564908) by [Sapphicsarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicsarah/pseuds/Sapphicsarah). 



> This has been one of those forever projects, finally done.
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
